


Sherlock Holmes and A Study In More Than Words Can Say

by MiaSchwarz



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Explicit Sexual Content, John!lock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Masturbating, Oral Sex, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaSchwarz/pseuds/MiaSchwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a lack of cases and the abscence of one special flatmate Sherlock Holmes finally descends himself to follow an unusual request: To describe the penis of John Hamish Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes and A Study In More Than Words Can Say

**Author's Note:**

> _The Explanation of this Alternative Universe_  
> 
> As usual, here the notes of the author, who thinks, they are important to get an impression of what is going on under her "Personal Cheese Cover". 
> 
> **First** : Imagine John at work and Sherlock waiting for him at home seriously starting to get bored. He checks his E-Mail and reads a special question.
> 
>  **Second** : This story belongs lightly to my series „Mystery of the growing Tree“ and can be read as a solitary story.
> 
>  **Third** : Though I tend to forget that I have to mention that none of this story and the others as well, primary belongs to me. Sherlock BBC belongs to Mr. Gatiss and Mr. Moffat.
> 
>  **Last but not least** : Feel free to imagine the whole AU as you prefere. Hopefully I can manage to get the grip and make it a real plot.

### Sherlock Holmes and A Study In More Than Words Can Say

As a prelude, just imagine, that a fan of Sherlock Holmes writes an E-Mail and asks him to describe John´s cock. And though the great detective huffs about this question as dull and beeing sick of the stupidity his environment tries to harass him with, the sudden awarement of one good doctor beeing away for still far too much couple of hours and even worse the alarmingly lackness of proper cases to stipulate his already rotting brain, well, he finally agrees, but only with great reluctance. This is his now his point of view: ...

Very well, now. In a matter of nothing better or at least urgent to do, I might try to explain one specific sexual organ of one John Hamish Watson MD. Though I definitely doubt that my dear husband would be very pleased about my foreseen ambition, he might give that action of mine at least one moment to think about writing it in his tedious blog and even give that scribbling he calls writing an even more dismayed title. In a lack of creativity he might choose something like Sherlock Beeing The Usual Idiot or something much more annoying. I for myself would have a better thinking and replace it by hacking John´s Laptop and his blog by writing A Study In More Than Words Can Say. 

Because that is exactly what came into my mind when I thought about the given question at first. It is why I can honestly say, that the reason is not my lack of words. No, it is about the fact, that there is a kind of perfection one can recognize without any doubt, but feels unable to put its unearthy beauty into the arrogant form of human words. You can describe it with two scenes. John told me once, that there was a moment in The Lord Of The Rings, where the wizard Gandalf is dead and the fellowship arrives at the fort of the Elves. I have no idea what all that is about, but John told me with earnest about the scene, where an elve is singing an elegy about the wizard´s death and another foreign elve feels unable to translate its meaning into any human tongue. And therefore, if you try regardless to that stupefying form of a Hubris, you can only fail miserably and are allowed to hide and die of endless shame. So, if I try to describe my dear doctor´s most precoius equipment, I might have to use a kind of describtion that is as perfect as humanly possible and a solution of godly modesty. 

Though I think, the only adequate answer to this wish of describing something is to show it for real, not only my hint of jealousy would be a serious point against that. But I am sure that you will get a very good impression when this is answered. I would give you the advise to think about your own personal imagination of a perfect penis. And do not give me anything about having none, that is simply not true. Finally because I use to be bored very fast I will not allow you to pester me with a discussion about this fact your little brain refuses to understand. We want to get this text getting to its point very fast. Now deal with it and shut up!

Well now, if you finally get the decency to imagine how your perfect penis looks like, think about its smell, its warmth, its weight and add your favourite shade of dark blond hair for the pupic hair. If you prefere it, you might also add, if it is shaved or what. Just imagine your favourite image of a human penis in all its glory and realistic way. You may start with the flaccid state, but keep in mind, that the sight of your favourite erection will follow finally.

It would be rather clever to deduce, that my next advise would conclude something of imaginating a view of a small, sturdy blond man in his late thirties and so on ... when you are an idiot! And because you most likely are, I let you know what the better image is, because today I have the strange urge to be a picture of amicabillity. Please image my personal view of John Hamish Watson. Think about him beeing the seriously working doctor, the dutiful soldier, the man suffering of pain, who got shot, has seen a lot of horror and knows about human depth. Think of his strong muscles, his straight view, his vibrating tenor, his leading walk. But also think about hope, patience and kindness, an assuring touch, a friendly smile and laughing, wollen jerseys, his warm and soft embrance, hot tea and affection, very much of that. In that case you can get a hint of this John Watson I am bonded to in every way imaginable.

Now we will get back to the main topic. It would be rather helpful to give you a number referring to the lenght and girth, but no, that will complete the actual image eventually. Think about his penis beeing placed between strong and once very well defined thighs, that are covered with a nice and fine amount of soft, sandy hair. The tone of the skin is just lightly darker than his hands and his face. The penis itself is running in a gentle curve between the legs and lying elegantly on the testicles, covering most of them, though they are well sized. The colour of the foreskin is the same gentle cream of the stomach combined with just a few solitary soft brown spots and it is well streched around the girth and the length, giving an inspiring clue. A clue that makes curious about how would the soft vains become thicker and how the skin might change its colour when beeing erected. And of course it makes curious to know, how exactly the marvelous glans might look like uncovered and erect. Not too long, but long enough to cover it all, the foreskin just shows a well defined contour of a nice, big head. 

You may finally touch it with your hand and fell the radiating warmth and the firm mass of the genital, feel the soft structure of the skin and the pulsating blood in its vains. You can feel how the skin lies loose around the penis and while you test the sense of the organ, you slowly move your hand with soft strokes to the head. Eventually you feel the organ twitch a bit and becoming more compact and thicker. Reaching the head a very small difference in temperature will be mentioned and if the skin is slipped a bit more over the glans a beginning humidity will be visible at the tip. 

After this first discovery in touching and caressing, the penis is at least half hard and already promises an impressing final position and appearance. While stroking the upper shaft and the tip through moving with a proper grip on the skin, small amounts of precume will escape the hot, swollen glans and slowly tear down the head, covering it with every gentle move. At the end of the shaft, lower between the legs, you can see the two heavy balls, at the beginning lying flaccid and limp above the anus, now beeing firmly enclosed by the skin and hugged expectantly below the cock. Finally you can feel the hard and hot cavernous bodies under the skin. The whole specimen in its erect condition shows an elegant, but delicate curve straight forward, forcing the head in a nice angle to the body. The dark skin of the glans is fully exposed now, showing the generously leaking whole, the stretch of the skin around the perfectly formed edges where the shaft begins. The tight skin and the upward turn of the cock is giving a first hint of the lasciviously wet slit on the underside of the glans, waiting desperately for attention in form of more friction and contact, preferably with soft, firm and plush lips, a hot, wet mouth and the velvety texture of a nasty tongue.

Taste the salty, bitter taste of the precome and mention, how the strong, hot cock and its shape feel on the tongue and explore the spots, that cause even greater pleasure. You can fell the stretch of your lips, the pulsating blood and a humid heat radiating from the twitching dick. Now you can also feel the strong clenching of the anus and its surprised contractions that are caused by soft, proping touches of curious fingers, while the balls are tightly pressed against the body, showing the muscles that prepare themselfs for release. 

When forcing the sucking of the head and stroking of the shaft, its strong urge for more stimulation is obious, showing by impatient twitching of the muscles, aiming with desire for an invisible goal, forcing all their ambitions to the tip of the head, arranging every muscle and every nerve to guide all there is at this point of final destination. You could enter a slippery finger into the clenching whole below the balls, exploring a hungry, sucking warmth, fastening the intruder into a thight brace and loosening its grip for a moment in an increasing rythm. Eventually you find the sensitive knot of the prostate and can feel the hard muscles strong and compulsing, that lead to the aim finally.

The whole body is reduced to this mindblowing sensation, leading its lower part forward, searching for the last finesse of clever stimulation and teasing, until the brain is jumping joyfully into a bright and overwhelming mist of release and unconsciousness. See, how great splashes of semen are thrown out with overly power, you can get a sense of while massaging the sweet spot beyond the filthy sucking whole and stroking the pumping, boundless spasming dick until it is burned out and twitching overstimulated, as if gasping for air. In a blissful afterglow last, sporadic spasms run through the length, spilling out the last ingredients of the still clenching balls. Slowly the pulsing cock gets flaccid and reformes itself back into its usual position. But it is still red and hot and the tip of the glans-covering foreskin still wet and leaking with the last messy bits of milky seemen. The exhausted cock will finally rest between the sunny tanned thighs with the soft hair, lying heavy on the low hanging balls, looking all nasty and filthy, sticky and wet. 

Well, as you might have mentioned, I still failed to talk about the lengths and girths of John´s dick. But no, that was no laxness, I suddenly changed my mind. This took some time to write and finally John finished his shift for coming home. So leave me allone with your unspeakable dull requests in the future. Get yourself a job or at least a hobby, just do something usefull and think of something more intellectual stimulating. Furthermore nothing like this can compete with the reality, that will await me, as soon as my dear doctor arrives home.


End file.
